Konoha Lunatics
by 123231
Summary: Naruto has a plan to spice up Konoha since it has been a tad boring as of late.  Soon thing's turn chaotic and it just goes to show that not everyone in Konoha is sane.  RATED T FOR JUST IN CASE!  CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A WEE BIT OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is my second fanfic and I decided to do a Naruto one. Heheh… Don't put me down too much though, okay?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this any part of this except for the plot and Luna-Powder

_**Chapter 1: Naruto Uzamaki's Plan**_

A blond head poked out of the covers as the alarm continued to ring endlessly throughout the small apartment. Yawning, Naruto Uzamaki slapped the alarm clock and seemed to stare into space. Recently it seemed to Naruto as if everyone in team seven needed a good kick in the gut. After Orochimaru came during the Chuunin exams, team seven's daily training seemed to become repetitive and boring. Naruto really needed to spice things up here in Konoha. He looked at the clock and gasped. It seemed as if he was late for the morning's training and so he hurriedly left the room to get ready for the day. Spicing up Konoha would have to wait, first he had to go meet up with team seven.

* * *

"There he is! Gosh, Naruto, where have you been? You're 15 minutes late today!" exclaimed Sakura Haruno with a pout on her face. Naruto stuck her tongue out at her as his reply. A vein seemed to pop out of Sakura's forehead as she clenched and unclenched her fist. _Later Sakura, first the training, then the beating!_ Sakura relaxed a little and tucked some loose hair behind her ear.

"Geez, Kakashi-sensei's late again! It doesn't matter anyway it seems to be the same training OVER and OVER again!" replied Naruto in a tired way.

"I can't believe you're not hyper today, baka…" Sasuke replied nonchalantly. Naruto glared daggers at him.

"You're lucky I'm tired today or I would've done more about that comment…" replied Naruto with just a little bit of edge to his voice.

"Oh really? And what could YOU do to ME? I'd like to see you put your money where your mouth is!" Sasuke answered coolly.

"It's on!" Just as Naruto was about to punch Sasuke, their masked teacher appeared and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Now, now, just because I'm a little late doesn't mean you can fight already," Kakashi said in amusement.

"Sensei…" Sakura angrily looked at Kakashi. "You're half an hour late as usual! Why in the world do you always take so long?!?" Kakashi sighed.

"Let's get training, shall we?"

* * *

Once team seven's training was over, they headed their separate ways, Sakura saying for the millionth time that she loved Sasuke, Sasuke smirking at Naruto, and Naruto getting pissed off at Sasuke. Ah, such was life… Anyways, Naruto entered his apartment and turned on the TV. He was flipping through channels when a commercial caught his ear.

"Tired of living in 'Dullesville' or 'Borecity'?"

Naruto nodded to himself.

"Well, have we got the solution for you! Introducing Luna-Powder! Feed some to your friends and family and watch their interesting actions and be entertained for weeks! Order yours today and we'll throw in another bag of Luna-Powder! Call 1-800-987-6543, once again the number is 1-800-987-6543. Remember, if your friends and family don't turn into lunatics we'll give you a FUULL refund! ORDER NOW!!!"

Naruto quickly picked up the telephone and dialed the number. "Hello, Luna-Powder enterprises speaking! How may I help you?" Naruto's heart started beating faster as his excitement mounted.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order…"

* * *

A week came and went with Naruto gaining more and more excitement each day. Finally, on the eighth day of waiting a package came. Naruto was watching cartoons and laughing when he heard a knock on his door. He hurriedly walked over to answer it. "Hey, is there a Naruto Uzamaki here?"

"That's me!"

The mailman looked him over and sighed. _Man, I hate kids…_ "Ahem, uh, just sign here please. And here. And here. And here. And… Done. Good day, kid." And he walked away.

Naruto slammed the door and could hardly wait. He immediately took a kunai and started hacking away at the package. Eventually two bags were found. The two bags showed a stick figure eating the powder on the front and then on the back the stick figure was acting like a chicken. Naruto sweatdropped. _I wonder who made the design for the bags…_ "Oh well, who cares!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Who should he use this potent powder on first?

* * *

"Naruto, it's awfully weird for you to invite Sasuke-kun and I for ramen all of a sudden." Sakura said cautiously as the ramen bowls were set down in front of team seven. _What the hell is this guy planning? Oh well, Sasuke's here and that's all that matters!_

"I told you Sakura, I just thought we should get together like we used to before Orochimaru came!" replied Naruto excitedly as he began to dig into his noodles. _Heheheh… SUCKERS! _Sasuke coughed while slurping up some noodles, which indicated the Chuunin exams were still a sore topic with him. "Anyways, the ramen's on me! Dig in guys!" _It's worth it to see what this powder's going to do to you two… Heheheh…_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. It was clear by the face he was making that he was imagining something evil, Naruto's face was like an open book at times. Sasuke sighed and continued to eat his ramen.

_Now!_ "Hey, is that Itachi on top of that building?"

Sasuke and Sakura both spit out their ramen and hurriedly turned around. Naruto grinned and took out a bag that held Luna-Powder. Quick as a whip, he poured some in Sasuke's ramen bowl. He did the same to Sakura's too. _Heh. I can't wait to see what happens when they eat the powder._

"Naruto, my older brother isn't anywhere in sight. Baka…" Sasuke punched Naruto as he seemed to find it funny. "What's so funny?"

Naruto could barely hold in his excitement. "N-N-Nothing… Pffft… Heehee…" Sasuke punched Naruto in the gut and then continued eating his ramen as if nothing was wrong. _He deserved it…_ thought Sasuke to himself as he inwardly smiled. Sakura looked at the two boys and sighed.

"Naruto you idiot..." mumbled Sakura as she went back to eating her ramen. At first they ate the ramen and acted as if nothing was wrong. Naruto almost thought the powder had failed him when all of a sudden Sakura and Sasuke fell headfirst into their ramen bowls. Naruto jaw dropped. _What have I done? Was the Luna-Powder actually a poison in disguise? Oh I'm such a gullible idiot! Stupid baka!_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura moan, in what, ecstasy? Naw, that wasn't possible. Sasuke and Sakura both lifted their heads as if nothing had happened and silently left the ramen place and went their separate ways. Sakura looked a bit more, I don't know, drunk and Sasuke looked a bit more pissed, but otherwise they seemed fine. Naruto looked both ways. _What happened tonight? I guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Damn…_

He just didn't know how weird Konoha would become…

* * *

How did you like it? I hope it wasn't too bad… I promise the next chapters will be more eventful and longer, okay? Please review or I'll feed Luna-Powder to you too… XD 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Me here! This chappie's going to be about Sasuke's reaction to the powder! Heheheh…

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this except for the plot and Luna-Powder

_**Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha**_

The sun shone through the windows of a certain raven haired boy as he got up. It was the morning after the whole ramen stand incident and Sasuke Uchiha didn't know why, but he had the extreme urge to punch something.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke decided to punch his wall. _Shit! It hurts like hell! God, why did I suddenly decide to punch the wall anyways? Whatever it feels good…_ Sasuke looked at the clock. _Meh, I've got time…_ Sasuke got out of his bed and trudged along to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead. _It's going to be a long day…_

* * *

"Oi, Sasuke! Hey!" exclaimed Naruto. _Heeheehee… I wonder when the powder's going to take effect…_ Sasuke looked at his teammate. He didn't know why but it seemed as if Naruto was looking more annoying than usual. He would look better with a black eye and a few bruises here and there… He began to clench his fist when all of a sudden a poof was heard and Kakashi-sensei was standing behind him.

"Good morning team! Unfortunately, Sakura's mother called me and told me Sakura was feeling sick today so she won't come to training. But it's alright with just us guys, right?" Naruto seemed to have a black cloud over his head. _Damn, I wanted to see Sakura's reaction!_ "Naruto? Sasuke? Are you two alright?"

"Uh, fine! Never been better! Let's get to training!" Naruto replied heartily.

"The world sucks…" Naruto and Kakashi both looked at Sasuke. He seemed, if it was possible, more emo than usual. "I'm out of here. Later…" And with that said, Sasuke seemed to run off. Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other.

"Naruto, did you have anything to do with this?"

"Coming Sasuke!"

* * *

Sasuke ran down the marketplace and almost ran down Rock Lee, his hyperactive, youth-obsessed, comrade. "Hello Sasuke! Doesn't it feel like a most beautiful day? Why I think the sun is shining to show there's a lot to accomplish today! I was planning on running laps with Gai-sensei today, but maybe instead I could suggest we go to the park or have a picnic or-" Sasuke shut him up with a punch to the face.

"N-Nani?" Rock Lee said in surprise. "It's not very youthful to punch people in the middle of their sentence! Anyways, as I was saying, I could suggest a walk in the park, a picnic, a trip to the-" Sasuke repeatedly punched Rock Lee. _Why won't spandex guy here shut the hell up?!? Can't he take a hint that I'm not in the mood for anything today! Damn it all!_ Sasuke hurriedly ran away from his beaten up comrade. "W-Was it s-something I said?" Rock Lee said as his body twitched in pain.

* * *

Naruto cursed silently under his breath as he ran. _Where the hell did Sasuke run off to?_ He almost ran over Rock Lee until he felt something soft underneath his foot. "What the hell are you doing here, bushy brows?" Rock Lee twitched in response. "God, did Sasuke come here and do this to you?" Rock Lee twitched again. "When I get my hands on that emo-ridden bastard, while I'll…" Naruto trailed off as he ran off again to catch up with the "emo-ridden bastard". Poor Lee. No one knew that when he was twitching he was actually asking for medical assistance… Oh well, who cares? Moving on…

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka yawned as he walked the streets with his faithful companion Akamaru on top of his head. He scratched the back of his head. His mother had asked him to buy today's groceries, but Kiba just felt like sleeping today. He looked up as he saw Sasuke Uchiha running. "Hey, Sasuke, why are you running so fast?" Sasuke immediately stopped dead in his tracks. He glared at Kiba.

"Was that a threat?" Sasuke said and you could hear the venom dripping out of his voice as he said it. Kiba shivered. _Go pick up the groceries today, Kiba! Don't be such a wuss, Kiba! Fuck, Sasuke Uchiha just had to wake up on the wrong side of the bed today._

"Now, now, no need to be so hasty, man!"

"Are you threatening me again?!?"

"Shit…"

Sasuke had only given Kiba a black eye ("Only?!?") when Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands. "Damn it Sasuke, stop causing mayhem and whatnot! I just saw what you did to bushy brows back there! That wasn't very nice, Sasuke! Go back and apologize!"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" Naruto shivered. He could've sworn the air grew colder as Sasuke said that.

"Uh… Oops, I got to go man! See ya!" and Naruto hurriedly ran back to his apartment. Kiba tried to crawl away and Akamaru started to shiver. Sasuke turned back to them.

"Now where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?" Kiba gulped.

_Shit!_

* * *

"I know it's here somewhere…" mumbled Naruto as he searched his room. "A-ha, here it is!" Naruto was currently holding what seemed like a manual for his Luna-Powder. "Now how to reverse the effect… What the hell?!? Oh well… This could be fun…" Naruto grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland as he got ready to reverse the effect on Sasuke… What could the way to reverse Luna-Powder possibly be?

* * *

Sasuke gave Kiba one final kick to the stomach when Naruto came up behind him. _Damn, just look at Kiba! He looks worse than Rock Lee!_ "Be right back!" stated Naruto as he hurriedly carried Kiba to somewhere safe. "Here you go!" Naruto ran back to Sasuke with that done. Kiba groaned.

_Naruto you idiot! Why the hell did you dump me in the garbage!_ Kiba looked over at Akamaru, who was in perfect condition (luckily). "Go tell mom to come here and help me out, Akamaru! GO!" Akamaru left in a hurry. He would've gone straight to Kiba's mom if it weren't for his nose getting attracted to the scent of a juicy big bone. Kiba's injuries could wait… First was that bone! Oh well, at least Kiba has someone helping him… Rock Lee was still lying where Sasuke and Naruto had left him. It seemed as if no one noticed his state. Poor Lee…

* * *

"So you've come back, Naruto. To get the beating you deserve, am I right?" Naruto looked at Sasuke's evil smirk as he cracked his knuckles. Naruto clenched his fists. _Sorry Sasuke… Oh who am I kidding, he deserves this!_

"Look it's Itachi!" Now any normal human being wouldn't fall for the same gullible trick twice. But then again, Sasuke wasn't quite normal at the moment.

"Where?" Naruto swiftly punched Sasuke in the stomach as the raven haired boy had his attention averted somewhere else. Sasuke seemed to freeze where he was for a moment. Then he collapsed.

_Damn, that felt good to punch him! If he remembers this I can say it was for his own good… It's how to reverse the Luna-Powder process!_ Naruto's mischievous thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke groaned and slowly got up.

"God, what the hell happened? Why do my arms ache and why does my stomach feel like it was punched really hard?" Naruto nervously smiled.

"Heheh, uh, you accidentally ran into a pole?" Sasuke seemed to accept it and walked home. Naruto breathed deeply. _Phew glad that's over. I just hope Kiba and Rock Lee don't do anything hasty tomorrow… Oh, and I wonder how Sakura's reaction is like? _Oh well, such things would have to wait until later. For now it was time to ask Iruka-sensei to treat him to ramen! "Coming Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

Sasuke walked into his room and looked confused as he stared at a dent in his wall. "Where the hell did that come from?!?" What an idiot, no?

* * *

Well, glad that chapter's done and up! Up next is Sakura's reaction! Don't forget to review! Any comments are welcome! Even one word comments! It just lets me know that there's an audience out there who appreciates this story and wants it to continue! GO GO GO! Until next time! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! Sorry that it has taken forever for me to update… I've just been really busy! Anyways, without further ado, here comes Sakura's reaction to the chaotic LUNA-POWDER!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of this except for the plot and Luna-Powder.

_**Chapter 3: Sakura Haruno**_

As you might remember, the day before Sasuke had gone on a fighting spree and Sakura didn't show up at Kakashi-sensei's lesson. Here's what happened on that day that caused Sakura to be "sick"…

"Sakura sweetie, if you don't get up soon you're going to be late for Kakashi-sensei's lesson today!" said Sakura's mother.

"Coming" replied Sakura in a most lust-worthy voice. Sakura's mother shook as Sakura came down in nothing but her underwear.

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING?!?"

"My underwear?"

"GO BACK UP AND GET DRESSED NOW! WE'RE GOING TO THE DOCTOR'S!"

"Is the doctor hot, mom?"

"…" Her mom sighed. "Never mind, dear… I think some more rest will do you good…"

* * *

Anyways, the next day, Sakura actually decided to wear clothing so she was able to meet up with team seven. As she walked over to the usual meeting place, she glimpsed a cute guy looking at her. She winked. _Man! I don't know what's wrong with me but all of a sudden I feel like going to a bar! And I'm underage! SHIT who gives a damn anymore?!? I think I'll just bat some eyelashes at the security and BAM! I'll be in!_

"Sakura? Are you feeling alright? You're looking a little, I don't know, drunk?" said Kiba as he looked at her with concern in his eyes. Lately, to him, it seemed as if all of team seven was growing crazy. "Sakura?" Sakura had a mischievous gleam in her eye and all of a sudden jumped on top of Kiba and gave him a big, passionate kiss. When she finally let him breathe for air, Kiba hurriedly pushed Sakura off of him as Akamaru ran inside his jacket and shook in fear. Kiba was blushing like mad. "Dammit, Sakura! What the hell are you doing? Actually what the hell has team seven in general been doing? Are all of you guys high or something? I mean, I understand Naruto being high, but Sasuke and-" All of a sudden Sakura's eyes seemed to widen.

"Sasuke? SASUKE?!? SASUKE!!!" Sakura skipped away happily leaving Kiba dumb struck on the ground with his jaw dropped.

"You know what Akamaru? I think today is a good day to stay in bed." Akamaru barked in agreement.

* * *

Team seven was waiting by the bridge as usual and Kakashi-sensei was nowhere to be found as usual. Naruto couldn't stop glancing over at Sakura. _Why has Sakura been staring at Sasuke and __me__ ever since she's gotten here?_ Naruto cleared his throat. "Sakura why are you staring at us?" Sasuke nodded in agreement, as if he had been thinking the exact same thing.

"You silly geese! Why it's because I can't help but look at my 'sexy' partners! Eeeheeheehee!" and then Sakura winked at both Sasuke and Naruto. They shivered, scared at what this new Sakura might do to them. Just as Sakura was about to get a kunai out for who knows why, Kakashi-sensei poofed out of nowhere and stopped her hand.

"Sakura… I see you're feeling better. Why don't we start off with some basic training first then?" Sakura just licked her lips and blew a kiss to Kakashi-sensei as he sweatdropped.

* * *

The whole training session was just like that. Sakura kept on acting like a tramp around team seven and none of them could figure out why. When the training session was over, Naruto seemed to have finally figured out why. _Holy shit, I think the Luna-Powder did this to her! That's sort of funny though, how Sasuke became a big fighting bastard yesterday and now Sakura is a slut. Hmmm… But I don't really want to punch Sakura! There has to be some other way!_ And with that last thought clearing out his head, Naruto hurriedly ran back to his home.

* * *

Rock Lee was just admitted out of the hospital that morning and he had a desire to do some youthful exercises in the middle of the marketplace for no apparent reason. When he saw Naruto coming his way, he grinned and began to talk to his fellow ninja. "Why, hello Naruto! Isn't today such a most YOUTHFUL day! Why, I think today is an even better day then yesterday for a picnic! Or even a trip to the beach! Or maybe we could just sit in the middle of a field and-" his chattings were cut short when Naruto ran by and shoved him aside.

"Sorry bushy eyebrows! I'm in a hurry!"

Meanwhile, when Rock Lee was shoved, he ended up falling into an old rain barrel. Lee sighed. _Why me?_ But once again, no one was there to help him. Poor Lee… Anyhow, back to our hero!

* * *

Naruto finally reached his apartment and began to skim the manual for another way to reverse the effect. "Hmmm… If you are one of the few gentlemen left in the world and can't stand to punch a fellow lady, another way to reverse the Luna-Powder effect is to poke her sides. Hm, that sounds easy enough…"

* * *

"HEEHEEHEE, Naruto you silly boy! You have to come and catch me!" Naruto groaned. It wasn't actually that easy. For the last half hour, Sakura had been evading every attempt Naruto had made to try and poke her sides. Naruto was getting annoyed with the whole situation. _Dammit, I'll just have to get mean! No more mister nice guy!_ Naruto took out a shuriken and it whizzed by Sakura's ear. Sakura turned around, stunned by the sudden weapon. "Naruto? Nani?" Naruto walked over to where she was with an evil gleam in his eye.

"If you want to live, you'll do as I say. Heheheheheh…"

"Eh? But Naruto, I'm just playing around!" Sakura playfully pecked Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed.

"Well, I'm not! Sakura, please just stay still for one minute!"

"Aw man! Hm, well, when you make a face like that I can't help but listen to you!" Sakura smiled and winked. "I'll stay still for exactly 60 seconds! Alright?"

_Alright! Score number two for Naruto!_ Naruto cleared his throat. "It'll be fast." He whizzed by Sakura and had poked her sides in record time. Naruto watched as Sakura flopped onto the ground. _It was for her own good._ Sakura suddenly moaned as she woke up and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Where am I? And why do my lips feel sort of different? Hey, am I wearing make up?" Sakura turned around and saw Naruto. "Did you do something Naruto?"

Naruto gulped. "Me? Haha, you must be joking, Sakura! I just happened to be walking by when I saw you on the ground! Are you feeling okay?" Sakura just glanced at him, hmphed in his direction, and walked home. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _Phew! Glad this whole crisis is over with. But damn, I shouldn't have bought that stupid powder in the first place! Even if it made this place __livelier__… Hell, who am I kidding! This is actually kind of fun! I should spread this around, not just to my team! Who should be the next victim? Hmmm…_

* * *

"N-N-Naruto, why are y-you s-suddenly treating my team and I f-for r-ramen?" blushed Hinata as she spoke the words to Naruto, her secret crush. This was a sort of heaven for her, however, since she always wanted to eat with Naruto, even if her team was also with her.

"Yeah, Naruto. This whole situation is mighty peculiar if you ask me. And what the hell was wrong with Sakura today? And Sasuke yesterday?" asked Kiba. Akamaru whimpered.

Shino just said nothing and looked at the menu.

"Well, I just thought I should treat Kiba since my team members had harassed him for the past two days and well, if I was going to treat him, why not treat the rest of his team right?" said Naruto as he sweatdropped. Kiba just seemed to nod in agreement as the ramen finally arrived.

"Bon appetite!" said Naruto as he had actually decided to slip the Luna-Powder into their drinks this time and had done it sneakily the moment they had gotten their drinks. What mayhem will happen now, thanks to our mischievous hero?

* * *

Well, I'm happy this chapter is finally over with! Next up, I think I'll do Kiba's reaction first since he hasn't been feeling much love from me lately, LOL. Review please or I'll send Akamaru after you! XD 


End file.
